


Eustass Kid Week Shorts

by Thefrostyxx



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: Short fics i made for Eustass Kid Week. Since I'm lazy and work is in the way, I can't complete all 7 shorts but here are my offerings to fuel the wonderful fiery ship that is Kid and Law I posted on Tumblr.





	1. Skype

Eustass Kid rushed to the small, temporary apartment on the outer part of the nowhereland he had spent his last three weeks in. His pale skin turned pinkish, almost as red as his hair from sunburn.

The redhead sighed as he enter the small room where he spent his night fidgeting / passing out. No, not because he managed to get away from the heat of Tropical Island weather, to an air conned small room that is almost as cold as his small house far north. Instead, he felt relieved for another reason.

A reason that sits neatly in his working desk in the corner of the room.

He hurried himself to sit on the too small chair for his built, but it’s not like he had any option, or even will stay long enough to complain. He opened his laptop, and double click the blue icon with S logo on his desktop screen. “Come on,” he muttered as he thumped his fingers to the table, restless and furious as he glared at the small round animation spinning round and round as they prepare for the app to launch. “Come on,” he muttered again, heart racing from fatigue, anger, and another feeling that he never thought existed until a few weeks ago.

A feeling caused by the absence of certain someone.

Eustass Kid was normally a carefree guy. He was well known as a man who don’t get attached. People come. People go. Time heals shit. Life goes on. That’s basically his motto; in _that_ exact order.

But that was before.

Kid nearly ripped his face in half when the window is ready, showing a picture of a dark skinned, raven-haired guy who glared at the camera that took the picture.

Even better, he saw a round green button below that photo.

Kid almost broke his touchpad hitting the video button. It takes only two rings, before his mostly black screen turned into a full screen hotness of the very olive skinned man in green scrubs.

The man with grey eyes blinked twice, before grinning like a mad man he is.

“Finally!” he said. The picture froze for a second before it gives him the live image of the man he longed for ever since he arrived in this uncivilized hell hole. “Eustass-ya?”

“Yo. Can you hear me?”

“Clearly. Can you hear me?”

“ _Eustass_!” he shouted, too excited to keep his voice down.

“Once again, _Eustass_ is NOT a synonym for _perfect_. Believe me, I know. I’ve looked in every dictionary I can find,” Law chuckled. Kid laughed with him, unsure of what to say now that they have the long-awaited Skype call. So much to say, so little words he can say. That is another thing only this bastard of a Doctor can do to him.

“But well, hello, stranger,” Law started again. His chuckles reduced into a coy smile.

“Hey, asshole,” Kid replied.

“Is that how you greet someone you haven't seen for days? Reducing them into a certain body part? That’s rude, even for you. But again, I know that means ‘I miss you’ in tough _slash_ retard guy language, huh?”

“Yeah pretty much, yeah.”

Law grinned. “Are you sure you miss me? Or do you only miss _that_ one particular body part of _me_?” he asked, pretended to hurt but Kid can tell that Trafalgar Law, the smug looking, smart mouthed sexy ass doctor is just as eager as he is. It’s not just baseless statement. He knew because after spending almost a year dating that guy and another half year waking up by his side, he could tell that Trafalgar Law can only pull two expressions; the calm, collected attitude that he shows to the world despite of what he thinks or feels, and the grinning evil face he only show Eustass and some of his close friends only when he’s happy.

And boy, does that hot Doctor _grins_ right now!

“That too,” Kid decided to play along.

“Well, you wouldn’t miss anything if you don’t go half way around the world just to watch your machine drills to the center of the earth,” Trafalgar replied. He propped his head on his folded hand, looking up to the camera innocently. Fuck, Kid just wanted to grab him and kiss him right now, instead of doing a small talk.

“Don’t bullshit me, Trafalgar. You were the one who was so eager to get rid of me the first time.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Eustass-ya. You were the one who can’t stop whining about seeing your machine in action on the actual mining site.”

So much sass. Kid was so thirsty of snarky remarks of his boyfriend, he was so ready to gulp it all. But before he could voice his answer, he could hear a loud, urgent voice from Law’s side.

“Law, we got emergency.”

That got to be Penguin. _Again_. Shitty little bird.

Law scowled, for the first time looking a little bit tense. “What happened, Pen?”

“Gunshot victim. You’re needed.”

Kid almost groaned in defeat as Penguin speak fluent Grey’s Anatomy to Law. His boyfriend only scowled, nodded, scowled some more, and then turned to him in an obvious guilt.

“I’m sorry, Eustass-ya.”

“Ugh ditch it. People die every day anyway.”

“So cruel, _Captain_. I thought you date me because I’m a hero that can save lives?”

“I date you because you are a hot piece of ass. Now sit and ditch it.”

Law chuckled. “I won’t be long,” he said. “Be right back. I promise. I love you.”

Before Kid could answer or protest, Law had disappeared from the screen, running away to the emergency unit where he fucking _needed_. Kid groaned in disappointment, palms pressing his eyes as he realized that based on experience, “Emergency” combined with “you’re needed” from that shitty little bird always means that Law will be locked in the emergency room for hours. Kid got up from his chair, propping his laptop on top of his bed, facing the bathroom’s door so he can still see Law’s office while taking shower. Just in case he got false alarm and get back sooner than Kid predicted. Kid then took off his shirt, standing under the rain of cold water as he mourn his decision to come to this Nowhereville in the middle of unknownland. It was a supervision job that only the machine builder can take. Franky was supposed to be the one that go and supervise the machine, but his wife got pregnant, leaving Kid no choice than to go─well, he did have a choice, but he was so proud of his machine that he can’t resist the opportunity to actually see it in action.

When he relay the news to Trafalgar, he only shrugged. “Go, then. We can always Skype to talk to each other. Saw Pen and Killer does that. It looks like they never separated at all,” then added with a cunning smile. “We can try the hot Skype sessions too.”

But then reality hits hard. Forget Hot Skype sessions. They can barely make any calls, with Kid turned out have to stay in limited service area, where internet signal is rare and weak most of the time. Kid had to purchase signal booster to the nearby city, which took him 2 hours driving in bumpy, slippery dirt road to stabilize the internet. Then, when all is settled and Kid could even watch 10 episodes of Hannibal without any delays, their call attempts were ruined because of time difference. Either Kid fell asleep while waiting for Law to online, or Law never showed up at all with all the emergencies in the hospital, even on weekends.

“13 hours difference sucks!” Kid yelled to the bathroom walls. He decided to get out of the shower, put on his clean shirt and shorts, and lay down on the bed, plugging in his laptop charger with his eyes occasionally glance to the screen. It’s still showing blank white hospital wall on the other side of the world. Law’s office.

Kid put the laptop on his stomach, letting out a small smile as he recalling the moment he first enter Law’s office, doing the not-so-safe-for-work thing. Law always ditched the idea when Kid threw them, but once they were provided with the opportunity, the nasty Doc was always the one who follow through on the ideas.

Kid missed him so much. He should have known that Skype just won’t cut it. He _needs_ the doc. Hell, even this small bed feels too large for him without Law’s body beside him.

“Damn you, Doc,” Kid smiled. “You’re really gonna be the death of me, you know that? I don’t know why I even agreed to this whole 18 weeks away from you. Can barely stand the last 3 weeks. Too bad I can’t just ditch this now. But you, though. You can ditch the patients. People die every day. _I_ will die if we can’t talk more than few lines in the next week. You really got into my skin, aren’t you? You little shit head.”

Out of desperation and sleepiness, Kid continued to blabber randomly.  He’s saying things that he wouldn’t caught say out loud sober, even to save his own life. He kept talking and talking, before ended up fell asleep with skype still on, like he always did the past two weeks.

Kid woke up one hour early the next morning. His laptop still rest on his stomach, but the screen is dead. He yawned, lazily starting his laptop back just to check on his luck with this Skype thing.

But just like many other attempts before, Law is offline at this hour. Probably fell asleep on his laptop too, or too busy focusing his mind on another emergency.

However, this time, he saw that Law left a message.

A video message.

That’s just enough to jolt Kid to full consciousness. He eagerly played the video, which shows Law still in his scrubs, but with heavier eyes. His mouth curved into a wide, cheeky grin. Kid smiled automatically, replying the bastard’s smile even though he’s not actually there to see it.

“Hi, Eustass-ya,” he started. Kid mirrored Law’s smirk. His sleepiness just evaporated. “So, while I’m in the emergency room, Shachi sat on his desk just in front of mine, working the papers from today’s patients. He might heard something. One or two…”

“ _Law, don’t say my name! I don’t want the Captain kill me the moment he set foot here!_ ” someone yelled in the background, distracting Law from his words. He smiled cunningly through the screen, obviously at Shachi. That pause is enough to make Kid blush hard. Oh, shit. What did he say last night? He did remember saying things. He just can’t remember exactly what, though. Shit. How screwed is he?

“Yeah, anyway, he might heard one or two things of your… confessions to me,” Law paused for a moment. His signature move to surprise / kill people with his words. “And might recorded that for me to hear. I must confess, I never thought of you as a romantic type,” he continued. However, he can’t seem to hold the amused smirk anymore. Kid choked on his own saliva. What did that Shachi guy recorded? Fuck. How much did he heard?

“I know tough guy like you don’t say weak things like ‘I miss you’ a lot. Hence why you always say it indirectly. But really, you’re such an idiot,” he shook his head, clearly amused. Shit shit shit. “Since our schedule is making it impossible for us to meet on Skype, say, how about I record a video message like this when I have time, and you recorded yours when you have time? But I promise, it would only be for a while. I’m booking a plane ticket departing next month. So don’t sulk about it anymore. Or sulk. I don’t care. I’ll punish you for humiliating me with those lovey dovey words either way,” he laughed, almost evilly while Kid widened his eyes. 

Holy shit! He’s gonna come here, to the middle of nowhere?

“By the way, I think I found your absence irritating too,” Law said, in a softer voice. “So see you next time. Record something nice for me to wake up to, will you?”

And with that, the video time indicator hits the right part of the screen and the video stopped. Kid set up his laptop camera, and hit the record button.  

 

“Nice, Doc. Now it's gonna be hard for me to beat that big surprise of yours. The only thing big around here is something in my pants but that's not a surprise for you anymore. So instead, to celebrate the news of you coming here…” 


	2. Sidekick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Justice / DC AU  
> Taking place where Kid and Law are both teenagers~

Planet Rimbor was not the most pleasant planet to live in, not even to visit or to transit. If you think earth is shit, well, you’ll hate Rimbor deep to your core. It’s not only smaller and denser, but it’s also dirtier─both figuratively and literally. Your eyes will be filled with intergalactic trashes once you stepped out of your space ship, your smelling sense will be stuffed with the smell of piss from thousands of creatures who came here to sell or buy illegal, smuggled, and stolen stuffs across the galaxy. And to top of it all, you will also see the face of disgusting criminals / smugglers whom mostly are as filthy as their reputation.

But not today. Rimbor was way cleaner today, and the ugly smugglers spaceship was nowhere to be seen too. Instead, the port was filled with combat, if not a military spaceship with impressive weaponry─the ones designed to strike fear to their prey / enemy in the first glance.

Kid grinned in excitement. He always liked Intergalactic Conference. Not because it allowed him to see such impressive machines up close, but he also got to prank the heroes / Intergalactic Police who came as well. Chasing and fighting bad guys are one thing, but poking fun those so called _heroes_ were always way, way _thrilling_ than anything else. And more importantly, those self-righteous retards were easier to provoke.

In fact, he had pranked two heroes who came from other galaxy, which Kid knew took two trips into the space wrap to get here. He invoked their already nauseous state, causing them to puke all over their pants. It was so hilarious, Kid couldn’t help but laughing hysterically in the corner where he hide. He’s not a coward, but he rather not get caught or chased away while there are so many more heroes he could pull a prank to.

He grinned in pure joy when his eyes caught glimpse of a man in white shirt with red spots all over, beige trousers, and a black, heavy fur coat hanging on his shoulders. That man is so tall, so white, and so gracious while he walked out of his energy-manifested spaceship. No doubt a spaceship made of his power ring. The man wore a purple pair of glasses, and his right hand wields white power staff, shining in the glory of the stars.

“Oh, finally. The hippie showed up,” Kid chuckled evilly to himself. He’s familiar with this one. That guy was from earth too, and only joined the Indigo Tribe a few years back. He was basically a home hero before he got called to join the Intergalactic mission with the Good Lantern Corps. Kid can’t remember which color is the good ones and which color is the bad, but he knew exactly that a space hippie whom obtained their power from _compassion_ is absolutely the good guy. “Heh, let’s see how much _compassion_ he will show now,” he giggled as he raise his arm, focusing his magnetic power to move a piece of metal junk towards the guy’s way.

As he predicted, the guy stumbled and fell face first. But before his face actually hit the ground, another guy jumped out of the glowing white spaceship, pulling the guy’s shirt just in time to stop him from actually falling. Even though he was a lot smaller, with one of his hand alone he seem to be able to hold that weight of the taller man. With his other hand, the little tanned boy flipped Kid off, directly to the corner where he sat and enjoyed the view.

Kid sniffed, not keen on someone interrupting his prank from succeeding, but is amused either way.

The Indigo Guy finally stood and laughed, patting the raven haired boy’s head and muttering something that could be caught as “thank you” from afar. Even though Kid had stayed in Rimbor for a year, he would still be able to read his mother language from any mouth anytime.

Knowing that he would be pulled by the energy power anyway, Kid leaped closer to his victim. “Yoo, interstellar hippes,” he greeted with full Cheshire grin. “Sorry about that. My hand slipped.”

The Indigo guy (Rocinante, as he remembered), of course forgive him instantly. Not even minding Kid’s cheeky expression. He muttered about ‘thanking Law here who saved me from major nosebleeding’. Then laughing nonchalantly as if he didn’t know that Kid was the one who almost caused him that _major nosebleeding_. Or, maybe he just didn’t realize it. Kid have always heard that even though Rocinante is a great law enforcer, he is too clumsy and perhaps if Kid didn’t put the metal junk on his way, he would fall anyway.

But well, compassionate, forgiving guy was never attractive to Kid. So instead, he shifted his focus to the sour-looking boy behind Rocinante. His steel grey eyes bore a hole in Kid’s skull, to the point that Kid was sure that he would have died if this tan-skinned boy is a Kryptonian.

But he’s not, so Kid just pulled his smug face. “Trafalgar. I see you still enjoying life as a sidekick,” Kid sneered. He pulled the metal piece under Rocinante back to his hand, reminding the little shit that he was the one who did it. Not that he hadn’t noticed.

“Eustass Kid,” he replied in a calm manner, but his voice is laced with poison. “I can see why your parents named you _Kid_. They knew from the very beginning that you can’t _grow up_ , didn’t they?”

“Been practicing insults for a year, I see,” Kid said, not losing an inch of his vicious smirk. “But well, what can we say. Being a sidekick must’ve given you a lot of free time. Especially that you still haven’t got your ring, and your power staff yet.”

Law glared blade to Kid before turning away to his mentor, Rocinante. “Let’s fly, Cora,” he said flatly. “Not in the mood for Kid’s play.”

“Oh, hang on a little bit, Trafalgar. I want to see how much more insult you have prepared for the last year. Unless you’re running out of them already?” he shouted. Trafalgar only grinned, raising his middle finger while Rocinante flew them both with the energy emitted from his power ring. Kid laughed hard, making sure that the now distanced Trafalgar heard him.

The rest of the day wasn’t so fun for Kid. There were no one else to play with. Sure, he managed to play hide and seek with some funny looking, overly strict police who were so determined to caught him after he pulled a prank on them. But he managed to get away, almost too easily, even. And after some time, even Kid found that game boring. He almost wanted to look for Trafalgar and Rocinante just to make fun of them. However, half way on his quest, Kid bumped into Shanks, who all of a sudden captured him and threw him into a room made of stone before he could even fight back. There was no metal for him to use as weapon, so he just vainly pounding the stone wall, kicking it, and even cursing that shitty old man with rich vocabulary that would make Rimbor’s criminals gape in shock. He tired himself out yelling and cursing, then spending the rest of the time sleeping. He only woke up to a familiar chirping bird voice, and an oxygen so rich, Kid could instantly tell where is he.

“Shanks, you shit!” he yelled again the moment Shanks showed up to his room / prison. “Is this earth?”

“You got that right,” Shanks replied. “Welcome home, Kiddo.”

Kid almost screamed in frustration. “The hell d’ya want?!”

“You. Here,” he said. “Listen, brat. Based on the Intergalactic Conference Pact that were signed by whole members and attendants, we came to an agreement that no heroes or law enforcers allowed to bring their sidekicks to intergalactic missions, send them to an intergalactic mission, or stationed them on certain planet or post. Heroes under 18 years old must be trained and supervised on their home planet, or if it is unknown, on their mentor’s home planet until they are qualified to be assigned…”

“WHAT!” Kid shouted. “THE HELL! I DID ALRIGHT ON RIMBOR BY MYSELF!”

“Don’t yell at me, Kiddo. It’s your own fault too. You made quite a name for yourself there, the board can’t help but worried about you and the other young heroes who did the same. Therefore they made this rule.”

“I’M NOT THAT YOUNG! And by the way, I’m not entirely a hero. You see, I’m stealing stuff here and there. So get me back there!”

“See? That, that’s your problem. Young men like you is so prone to turn into villainy, so Rocinante came up with that pact. We kind of agreed with him.” Shanks said again. “And yes, you’re _that young_. 14 is a smaller number than 18, you know.”

Of course. “HIPPIES!” Kid shouted again. “I’M NOT DOING WHAT THEY SAY! I’M NOT EVEN YOUR SIDEKICK ANYMORE!”

“First of all, _yes_ , you are still my protégé, you loud metallic dingbat. And second, even if you are NOT doing this, _I AM_ doing this. I don’t want to break intergalactic rule. And so are you. You will be stationed here. Getting your home missions and get your training. Understood?”

Kid flipped him off, before Shanks laughed hard.

“Well, understand or not, you have no choice, Kiddo. You can’t really go back to Rimbor with your powers alone. Besides, I already signed you to a hero training program with many others young heroes. Luffy will be there too.”

Kid rolled his eyes. Shanks said “Luffy will be there too” as if that would make the situation any better. If anything, that’s even worse. He surely don’t want to spend the next five years with that little elastic guy, or his crazy brothers nagging around him. Not to mention that he had to endure the stupidity of the others, because judging from Shanks’ bright face, Kid was sure that Mugiwarasshole wouldn’t be the only one who will….

Shit.

“Shanks, who else will be in this training program?”

By the time Kid arrived at the base of operation of the Supernovas Training Program, he was greeted by the smug face of no other than Trafalgar Law. He might look a bit indifferent, but the glint of mockery in his eyes gave away the emotion that bastard is trying to hide. Perfect. Just perfect.

“Yo, Kiddo,” he grinned. “Enjoying sidekick life, I see.”

“For someone whose name is so mouthful, you’re so poor in insults, Trafalgar,” Kid sneered, refusing to be beaten. “And yet you have one year advantage over me. You better be prepared. If that’s your pace, you’re gonna cry over my improvised materials in no time.”

Law sneered, definitely accepting Kid’s challenge. “Who said that was all my insults, Bakastass?”

Kid only grinned, his eyes gleam with excitement. Oh, these whole training thing will be a whole lot more fun than he thought.


	3. Seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I only work the prompt that starts with S lol

It was one of a good day for Kid’s Pirate alliance.

They had just won over a battle against a rather huge pirate. Not in yonko caliber, but that still mattered. Not only they made it to the newspaper─again, even though they didn’t make it to the highlights as the first time they announced the alliance. But still, strategically, it was a good enough move to strike fear to other group. That added to the reputation that Kid had sank two Big Mom Pirate’s subordinate ships and get away with it.

So it was natural that they threw a party in the island they called safe house.

Three smaller boats had arrived from stocking booze and food from three nearby island. Kid didn’t know whether they buy or rob those. It didn’t matter. What matters now is to party hard, get over the forthcoming hangover, then get back up because in this part of the world, who knew will come up next.

They had partied for at least two days and one night now. Kid didn’t even remember. He only drank from his bottle of wine, chugging and listening to a joke so lame, he couldn’t help but laughing his ass off.

After the random dance, random fake fights among each other (some turned into actual fight), random drumming duet performance by drunk Killer and Apoo, and the poorly executed standup comedy by Apoo’s men, somehow the party had turned into some kind of foretelling by also drunk Hawkins. Kid didn’t know how Hawkins could manage to drunk─he always thought that the stoic man will be the only sober one, judging from his indifference almost in any situation. But well, maybe he couldn’t resist some fun too. And even though Kid sure that he’s just as drunk as he is now, Hawkins was still the only one that was somewhat composed enough not to randomly burst out a laugh on any poor joke thrown out by someone just to keep this party interesting.

Their men was too excited, asking Hawkins to foresee their future and their life in general. They laughed upon bad predictions, mocking and teasing each other on how they deserve such bad luck, and cheering over good predictions. Whichever result comes up, they drink anyway. Either to _soothe_ the bad luck, or to celebrate the good luck that is still to come. Kid started to think that these whole fortune-telling thing is more to keep the party interesting and for them to find another reason to drink above anything else.

After a while, they seemed to run out of people who’s interested to have their predictions. But then Wire shouted.

“Hawkins, do Captain’s prediction!”

The other guys cheered to the idea, pushing Kid closer to Hawkins while echoing what Wire said in the beginning. Hawkins only grinned, while he shuffled his card once more and placed it on the strand of the straw from his devil fruit ability. “Eustass Captain Kid,” he started, while pulling cards after one another. “You’re gonna have a bad luck in the near future.”

The guys roared with laughter. Some cursing at Hawkins, telling that their Captain’s bad luck will result in Hawkins’ bad luck too, given that he’s the best chance for them to get away from any bad things that would come to their path. Hawkins rolled his eyes, gulping drink from his bottle before continuing.

“Hm? This is your seventh incarnation. Although, even in your previous six lives, you are always associated with metal or magnet in one way or another.”

Again, a roar of laughter, with Kid’s crew shouting “that’s my captain” or simply “Pirate King! Pirate King! Pirate King!”

“Can’t remember any of it,” Kid laughed.

Hawkins ignored the shouting and the laughter, while Kid only laughed and gulping the remaining of his bottle. That settled, Kid would drink to every prediction Hawkins read out of him. Not that he would stop if he’s running out of predictions anyway.

The stoic blond opened another card, sticking it into another strand of straw. “Although, you always know, and attracted to someone in the previous lives. It’s like you were on the same line of life,” he stopped for a little bit, eyes focusing on his cards and for a moment, Kid thought that Hawkins suddenly sobered up from all the alcohol running in his system. That’s very unlikely, by the way. Not with his power and abilities. “It is said that you even know and connected to this guy in this life also.”

Kid choked at that words. His face heated up, stomach scrunched while he gripped the neck of his bottle even tighter. This time, he’s also jolted up to full consciousness. His body all of a sudden have the ability to clear up all the fog caused by the hallucinogen he put to his system.

“That gotta be Killer!” someone from Apoo’s crew yelled, followed by the agreeing voices of all three crew. _It’s very likely_ , Kid thought. Killer was his friend from day one. The guy who was always by his side, having his back and vice verca. But Kid got the feeling that Killer is not who the prediction mean.

In fact, Kid might have an idea of who it might be.

“Don’t think so. The connection is similar to friendship but not quite…”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Kid gulped the remaining of his liquor, trying to get the foggy mind back. He clearly knew who the prediction meant. He clearly knew what he would say next, because in fact, he had heard that kind of prediction before.

But Hawkins just wouldn’t stop. Just like Kid, he sensed a little bit _dejavu_ in this prediction. He was rather obsessed with foretelling. He did that since he was young, and did it almost every day. Small chance he would remember every prediction, since for every result told, it could change based on the change of decision. But it occurred to him that he had read this prediction before─or something similar. Not to Kid, of course. Kid wouldn’t asked something like this voluntarily when he’s sober. His defiance made it harder for Hawkins to read him secretly. So no, this is not only belonged to Kid.

“Funny,” Hawkins said. With his drunken state, he could only touch the tip of his memory. He then flipped the card for Kid to see. “This is the next card that appeared.”

Kid didn’t have to see the damn card. He didn’t even bother to wait the card to fully flip in his direction before he snatched the card, whipping the rest down along with the straw strands that held them. “Party’s over,” he stood and announced, much in annoyance than anything else. “Get your ass back to work or I will throw you all to the sea!” he continued, throwing his bottle to the stone until it shattered to make his point, then storming out inside his safe house. Most of his men were automatically stilled, while the men from other crew booing him for being a party pooper. Kid didn’t care at all. He continued to storm out, trying to hold his liquor in his stomach while every cell of him just wanted to puke it all over. Fucking Hawkins. Fucking predictions. Why did he agreed to it the first time? Why didn’t he remember it the first time?

Oh, right. Because he was drunk.

Kid smashed things in his reach till they’re broken, and repelled every metal things he lay eyes on. Kid balled his human fist hard, burying his painted black nails to his palm until it hurts. On his mechanical appendage, he crushed the card that was the main reason of his fury.

He closed his eyes, trying to resist the memory crawling up to his consciousness, demanding to be remembered. But the pitch black darkness offered by his eyelids didn’t bring peace or a sense of security. Instead, the memory won. They painted themselves on the black surface perfectly. His drunken state didn’t help to block it. If anything, it helps the memory to come out as vivid as the day Kid captured them and stored them in his brain.

There’s a heavy monsoon that blew leaves off the trees and causing flood near the port. Then a pair of slate grey eyes with metallic gleam, half lidded by exhaustion and the remnants of lust from their previous activity.

“One more island, then we’ll arrived in Sabaody,” he said softly, almost as if he’s mumbling in his sleep. His lean fingers─the one that didn’t have tattoo over the knuckles, ghosting on Kid’s sweaty pale skin.

“One more chance, then,” Kid said. “Let me say it again─”

“The answer is still no, Eustass-ya,” the man said. “Heart Pirates will not be your subordinate, nor form an alliance with your crew when clearly, we have different vision on the outcome.”

“You’re crazy if you think you can win with that plan of yours.”

“Like your plan is any better,” the man, Trafalgar Law of The Heart Pirates, said. “Mine is not even completed yet. There are variables I still reconsider depending on how the situation will turn up. With a little patience, I will get there. _We_ will get there,” he stopped his fingers on Kid’s, rubbing the chipped black nail polish. “If you’re agreed to ally with me. Doflamingo, Kaido... We can take them all down to hell.”

Kid laughed half-heartedly. “The answer is still no, Trafalgar. I don’t want to be involved in your _clever schemes_. Monster with too many limbs is the monster easier to take down. So many things can go wrong.”

“But charging directly with so little preparation?” Law challenged.

“We managed to do it earlier,” Kid grinned. He leaned closer to Trafalgar, the top of his crooked nose ghosting over his sweat-covered skin. But neither bother to close the little gap between them. The mood had changed, ruined. Both dislike each other’s rejection, but neither made the effort to step down from their respective position.

“So we’ll go our separate ways, then,” Law said─more like an announcement. A challenge for war.

Kid paused for a moment too long. He felt the other’s voice had dissolved too deep into the silence, poisoning the room with something that tasted as bitter as _betrayal_. “Yeah,” Kid finally replied. He closed the gap between them and peck on Trafalgar’s lips. That declaration was so wrong, was so painful that he decided to savor every little things he can taste while they’re still present. “We’ll be enemies once more.”

“And will stay like that forever,” Trafalgar said. Another words with the bitter taste. Kid pulled himself away, refusing to breathe any of that shit anymore.

Then, silence ruled again. Only the sound of nature howling outside, wiping everything that gets in the way. Infiltrating the room with its destructive power and destroying whatever weak connection they had had.

Out of nowhere, Law broke the fragile silence with his soft chuckle. Kid glanced at him, raising the nonexistent eyebrow to ask. Law tilted his head to the other, grey metallic eyes met amber. “You know, before I got to the Grand Line, I met Hawkins-ya. We managed not to attack each other, and even had a little friendly chat.”

Kid couldn’t imagine how Trafalgar could make any conversation at all with Hawkins. The Doc was not the chatty type, and Hawkins is a stoic man­─even that reputation was well known long before Kid met him. How did they communicate? Through eyes and sighs?

“He offered me interesting prediction,” Law continued, this time he managed to make Kid snickered.

“You believe in that kind of stuff, now?”

“Not really. While foretelling is an absurd concept unable to be explained by human logic, what he said about me was quite interesting. Do you not want to hear?”

Kid didn’t answer, knowing too damn well that the raven haired captain only asking to make his words more dramatic. Law didn’t exactly looking for his answer nor permission.

Law turned his head from him. “He said that this is my seventh incarnation of life,” he started. “The other might still going on somewhere in the parallel world, or have happened in the past, maybe the world before this…”

“I’m not stupid, Trafalgar. I know what incarnation is,” Kid cut through the other’s words. He had had enough of Law’s smartass attitude today.

Law chuckled again. “Who would’ve guessed?” he teased Kid, but he continued anyway. “Well, he said that in all six incarnations, I always got attached to the same person. A person that I share a deep connection with. Not quite like friendship. But more,” he shrugged, refusing to say the word that they both know and (much to Kid’s annoyance) _they both feel_. Law then leaned closer to Kid, pecking his skin in a soft, quick kisses before continuing. “You know what card appeared next?”

Kid didn’t want to know. He couldn’t cope with the idea of foretelling, or stuff like that. Not especially in his current state, where his chest was heaved by disappointment, and his mind scrambled from the fact that there are strong possibility that they will not be this close anymore in the future. The declaration had crushed Kid mentally, even though he wouldn’t admit that.

He felt so stupid for ever letting this man get into his skin.

But he turned anyway, offering a little interest to the smaller man.

“The beast card,” Law said. “Always a beast. He shuffled the cards multiple times, but it was always a beast─the kind with raw power and strategic thinking to match. And this beast always attract me like _magnet_. I’m quoting him down to every letter here.”

Kid paused for a moment, too stunned with the other’s words before bursting out a series of laughter. It’s ridiculous not to. Law stared at him indifferently, as if he didn’t expect any other reaction other than what Kid pulled now.

“I was just saying,” he said.

“Who’re ye kidding? You never were _just saying_ ,” Kid said, laughing again before muffled it down. “If you think that such cheesy shit will change my mind, Trafalgar, then tough shit. You make yourself a fool for nothing.”

“It was not my intention,” Law said, turning his face from Kid. “Only stating a fact. Foretelling is something we can’t comprehend, so does reincarnation. But since it was there and it matched the situation, perhaps it is more than just a prediction. Perhaps there are science behind it that we have yet to acknowledge. Fire was once considered magic too, you know.”

Kid muffled his laughter, shaking his head as he ruffled Law’s raven hair. “You know, you’re almost cute right now. I could kiss you.”

The raven haired pirate only rolled his eyes on Kid, then their conversation officially ended. Their mouths were too busy trying to dominate each other in a lazy makeout session. They were too tired to do anything more, so they had to be satisfied with it before they both fell back asleep.

When Kid woke up the next day, Law was already gone. There were almost no trace of him; no vivre card, no denden mushi, nothing. Only the smell of him, faint on the sheets and thick on Kid’s nostrils.

The next time they met each other, fought side by side in Sabaody, Law had become completely stranger. Still lack of manner, but way too distant. Untouchable. He did help save his life, of course, and stating facts that Kid too ignorant to notice about Batholomew Kuma─who turned out is a robot. But it felt different. Law felt different. It felt like the Doc had scrubbed the smallest remnants of their time together away. _Enemies once more_ , Kid could recall.

And Kid was okay with it, or so he thought. He kept pushing the thought of that day on Sabaody to the corner of his mind, beating it down with the fights or the machines he built. He thought he won. He thought he managed to forget that doc and every inch of him that made Kid’s guard down. But no, of course not. The memories only hide for a while before attack him full force in his most vulnerable state.

The red head opened his eyes in shock when he heard the small series of footsteps behind him. Not Killer, of course. He was too heavy to make those light steps. So Kid turned, and he didn’t surprised at all to see Hawkins there.

“I haven’t finished reading your predictions.”

Kid wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear the continuation of Trafalagar’s words that day. The fate written in the series of card. What will become of them? Second chances are rare, and yet right here, right now, Kid was presented with one. He has the chance to know about what will happen in their seventh incarnation. Will there another after this one? Will they still attached to each other? If all the pirate game over and one comes out as a king, will Kid and Law picked up where they left off? Will they found each other again before death claimed their life?

His mind was heavy with memory and the burning feeling of alcohol. But Kid knew what he wanted. “Don’t need to hear that. Don’t want to.”

“Whatever, Kid,” the stoic blond said. Like Kid, he had been shaken up from his drunken state, and both had turned into angry drunk right now. One step, and there might be a useless, unwanted fight. “But I need my _Heart_ card back.”


	4. Couch

Kid was pissed.

Very, _very_ pissed.

It’s ironic to be pissed at this time when really, it supposed to be the best week of his life. First, he got the news that the band he was in got booked to a real show─an opening for already huge band. In a music festival too, which is a pride on its own. Then, the garage he owned just made a great profit (thanks Killer for being able to count and manage the cash flow) despite all the shits they have been through for the last year, and last but not least, he finally moved in with his boyfriend, after planning about it for at least one and a half month. They were all happen at the same week, but here he was, getting even more and more pissed by every passing second.

Kid just couldn’t believe how he could end up here, standing more than 30 minutes to argue with the long legged, gold eyed hot guy whom he dare called boyfriend for the last ten months. They had never had a serious fight since the first time they got together. Not when Law abandoned him for a full week for a damn medical journal, or when Kid drunkenly kissed a band groupie after a gig. But now here they are, arguing like a married couple that people around them had to make distance to avoid the killing aura they both emitted. Even the store clerk whom at first follow the couple around like a puppy, decided to stay in the corner and pray that it would be over soon.

All because a _goddamn couch_.

Kid never knew before, but it turned out Trafalgar Law could be a real stubborn when he deemed necessary.

“You just don’t understand, do you?” Kid tried to reason with Law again, for the millionth time in the last 30 minutes. He talked slowly, trying to put some sense to that thick skull of his. “This one is cheaper, both in price and in maintenance. You wouldn’t know because you never had a couch before. And let me tell you, it got ragged real fast. But with synthetic fur material like this one, it would be warmer, easier to clean, and to top it all, its color is dark. Dark is good, because it wouldn’t be too obvious when it got dirty.”

Law squinted his eyes, lean arms crossed in front of his chest, somehow managed not to tangle with his black scarf. “Don’t talk to me like I’m some kind of retard, Eustass-ya. And I won’t accept a reason based on laziness,” he replied, not as loud but just as angry. “I don’t want to get my skin irritated by synthetic fur. I’m gonna sit on it the whole evening, so I want the softer fur.”

“Ugh… How many times should I say that IT. IS. EXACTLY. WHY We can’t buy it. The soft fur will come off so easily. It would look ugly in short amount of time,” Kid sighed, trying to control his temper because no way in hell he would risk his relationship over a goddamn couch. “And besides, our living room is white. It won’t look as good there.”

“Then we can just change the paint.”

“Duh, and risking to get the elegant couch all dirty in our first try?”

Law scowled, now look completely mad. “Well, we can arrange the delivery after we paint the walls.”

“Who the hell paint their walls in winter, Trafalgar?”

“Then just move the couch somewhere else while we paint later.”

“Ugh just hear me out, will you?” Kid could feel his blood boiling up, making his pale skin even redder. He was really close to lose it, but fortunately, it’s Trafalgar in front of him. If it was anyone else, Kid was sure that he would have his fists somewhere in the other’s skin aside of on the sides of his body. “You’re gonna be busy in the hospital, I’m gonna be busy at the garage and the band. We don’t have that much time to regularly clean a goddamn couch. Just buy the practical one. It’s not like we’re going to sit there and admire it all day, wouldn’t we? If anything, you’ll forget that it’s there soon as you get your hands on the medical journey!”

Law gritted his teeth. Kid knew that Law just thought that he’s right. But of course he wouldn’t give in so easily after spending so much minutes arguing.

“Do you even see that practical couch, Eustass-ya? It’s ugly. It looks cheap. It’s…. It’s… red!”

“So is my hair! Are you implying that my hair is ugly too?” Kid’s voice is now raising, making Law look even more annoyed.

“Why do you have to take on the negative side?”

“Because _you_ just have to make it hard to buy a goddamn couch!” Kid barked back. “Just take the red one, alright. It’s not minimalist or elegant or trendy or whatever. It has a more long lasting design and larger than the white one!”

“Like I’m going to take design advice from a man who wears lizard prints pants to public.”

Kid gaped, loss for words as Trafalgar points out his fashion flaw. “Wha…” he huffed. “Seriously? Are you mocking my fashion taste right now? Running out of argument, are we?”

“I’m just saying. The one with better taste should choose the furniture and home decorations. I did that too with Penguin. I allowed him to decorate our previous apartment because I admit that he had a better taste than me.”

Kid was completely pissed now, he couldn’t help but yell his words. “Well, between both of us, I think it’s obvious that I am the one with better taste, here. Because look at the boyfriend _I_   have! And look at the boyfriend _you_ have!”

Law opened his mouth, ready to attack him back when his mind finally processed the whole line Kid just said. He closed his mouth and before a blush could be seen on his cheek, he buried half of his face to his scarf, leaving only the top part of his nose and his golden eyes to see. Law then turned around and go to the cashier, with Kid walked behind him, confused with what happened with the older man as he slowly realized his words and could feel that a blush rose to his face.

Later that day, Paulie and Lulu from Galley-La Furniture arrived at Law and Kid’s apartment, delivering a red furred couch and placed it against the wall of their white living room. Paulie grinned when Kid signed the delivery papers, patting his shoulders as if Kid is a hero of a winning war.


	5. Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eustass Kid is a veteran barista that believed that he had handled almost every possible situation when it comes to coffee cups.   
> Oh, little did he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hehe. I think this will be a collection of KidLaw shorts I made (since I make no progress whatsoever with long stories T.T)  
> This work is un-beta-ed.

After almost a year being a Starbucks barista, Kid was pretty sure that he had handled every single customer with every possible quirk a barista can ever imagine. Even the ones they can’t. He was a hundred percent sure, he would bet his 2 months’ salary. He had seen a bunch of high school girls who buy one cup just to take turns to take picture with it for the sake of their social media post, to a businessman that got mad over a _fucking_ cup sleeve because apparently, his hand was too delicate to grab something extremely hot (the cup sleeve was just there, by the way. On that fucking businessman’s reach, if only his eyes are not too glued to his phone). He also had another social media girl who got mad because Kid spelled her name wrong and demanded a change of cup (yes, that really happen), and another stupid case where a customer insist to put a cold beverage with _extra ice_ in a paper cup (despite Kid’s multiple warnings) and came back to complain when his cup got watered down and almost too fragile to be grabbed without spilling the drink all over.

On top everything, Kid had a regular strange case in form of a man called Rocinante.

This man had his full attention, because aside of his generosity in giving tip, Kid also found this man amusing. He always (always) spill his coffee or drink it while it’s extremely hot. After a few visits, Kid had given up on warning the man and just improvised. When Rocinante requested hot beverage, Kid would slip enough amount of ice just to make it bearable to drink on the spot. When he requested cold beverage, Kid would put tissue around the cup so that Rocinante’s hand won’t slip and spilling his drink all over the floor.

Also, since Rocinante had the tendency to spill his drink anyway, Kid had found an ultimate way to prevent it: 1) use Venti cup for his Tall / Grande size order, and 2) Never, ever give Rocinante the Venti option even if he begs with his life for it.

“Aww, so you’re a pretty thoughtful guy, afterall,” a new girl, Bonney, commented when she observed Kid’s action around Rocinante.

“That’s one lesson for you, little shit,” Kid shot back. “I can always leave you clueless, but with how sloppy you work, you can’t just mop these stone floor clean after a grande worth coffee spoilt on it. Besides, nobody likes sticky floor. So you’re welcome,” Kid said.

Killer only scoffed behind Kid. “He’s not that kind, trust me,” he said as he wiped the glasses clean. “The first days Rocinante arrived, Kid glared to every customer after him until we close and after a while, he banned Roci from coming here.”

“What made him come again, then?”

“Because I happen to know Roci’s brother owns the fucking franchise for this part of the world,” Kid replied. “And since I’m stuck here till I can open a shop of my own, I have no choice but to work my way around him. Now get back to work and stop with the blabbering… And FOR GOD’S SAKE STOP EATING THE PANINIS, BONNEY. THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT TO SERVE IF YOU KEEP ON CHEWING!”

Bonney left with a series of laughter, as she decided to attend another pink haired customer who’s looking around the tumbler shelf.

-

The next day, their tenant was a bit quieter, thanks to the hard pouring rain that didn’t stopped since the night before. Apparently, people don’t stop for coffee when they’re too busy staying dry. Kid spent his morning sitting around by the counter, sipping a hot cup of caramel latte he made for himself while Killer was too busy cleaning up. Kid despised busy mornings, but he was sure he would be dead from boredom if no once comes in the next hour or so.

Then, as if the universe heard him, the door swung open, letting in a man with caramel skin and damp raven hair. He lowered his hoodie cap and shook his half damp hair softly, reminding Kid of a kitten. The man then raised his chin, giving Kid a full display of his face.

And man, what a pretty face he got, Kid couldn’t help but to stare in awe.

“Holy shit.”

The man’s silver eyes met his, and he smiled softly, causing Kid’s stomach to do a hard flip as he jumped too excitedly behind the cashier. Kid’s eyes locked into the man, who’s currently walk with lean legs that was hugged by a pair of tight blue jeans towards Kid, making a sexy supermodel move without even trying.

“Morning, first customer,” Kid greeted all too cheerfully. “Something you would like?”

The man smiled while his eyes flashed over the menu behind Kid. “Yeah, sure. Two tall black coffee, please?”

“Sure,” Kid said as he input the sexy legged man’s order. “Hot.”

“Yes, I would like them hot, please.”

“Two hot beverages for a hot guy,” Kid chirped, suddenly feeling too bold almost spending all morning without working. “Anything else you would like? The seasonal coffee is great too. It’s tasty and sweet. With a sprinkle of crushed graham cracker and salted caramel.”

The sexy man just chuckled. He _fucking chuckled_ and Kid gripped the edge of the counter hard, trying not to be too excited and kept his cool. “That sounded more like dessert than coffee to me.”

Kid shrugged. His smile was spread wide, Kid kind of wonder why he hadn’t ripped his face in half yet. “Well, that’s the idea, I guess.” He replied. “So, no?”

“Maybe next time,” he said.

“Sure you don’t want any food with those bitter coffee? Our Panini is the best, despite the fact that it’s microwave food,” Kid blabbered again, too excited to care that he just trashed their own product. But the sexy legged man only shrugged.

“That sounds lovely, but it looks like you’re running out of Panini,” he said as he stared at the glass display of food. And OH GOD Kid just swore that he would kill Bonney the moment that bitch show up. “But well, I’m not exactly hungry soo..”

“Sure, two hot black coffee, right?” Kid said as he grabber the paper cup and the marker. “Now, should I write _Hottie_ on your cup or will you tell me your name?” he winked, ignoring the sound of Killer clearing his throat. That’s the second warning for Kid to behave, before he actually threw something sharp towards him if Kid kept his attitude.

But Kid didn’t care. He had spent all morning being bored, and almost all year being single with no potential attractive partner. This is a one rare chance.

“Please just write Law,” the hot guy replied with a smile. “That’s my name. And I’m sorry, can you make it in Venti cup?” he asked, almost hesitantly and Kid thought that he would have nosebleed right there.

“Sure,” he chirped. “Shaky hands?”

The man smiled. “You have no idea.”

“I know a man who also use Venti cup for tall beverage,” Kid started as he put the tall cup back, and grabbed the Venti cup instead while he told a short story about Rocinante. He then asked Law to wait on one of the chair near the cashier while he and Killer prepared his order, with the later glared dagger at him and muttered something about _Peacock_. As Kid wrote down the order on Law’s cup, he came up with the idea to write down his phone number and add ‘call me’ with smiley face, since he likes to live dangerously anyway and that man just worth every risk.

Killer only stared at the cup, shaking his head in disbelief as he pour the ordered coffee on it. When Kid didn’t notice, however, he slipped a cup sleeve to cover up the phone number before giving out the cups to the guy. Not that Killer wants to eliminate Kid’s chance on getting a boyfriend, but that sort of thing is unprofessional and is kind of dangerous. For all he knew, Law might be not gay or interested in other man that way. Even if he is, none of them knows if he’s single or not. Killer just tried to save him the trouble, here.

-

Not long after Law left with the glorious ass of his and two hot coffee, the rain stopped. Then, almost like a colony of ant finding abandoned sweets, customers started lining up, Kid got his hand and mind full of orders, he forgot about the phone number on Law’s cup. He even seem to be lost in time, so when Bonney came, Kid knew that he just worked a full shift without break.

When he finally got to the storage room to have a break, he was only realized that he’s so tired, he nearly jumped in shock when his phone blared a heavy metal song he use as ringtone.

Well, fuck.

He picked up the phone, not bothering himself to see the number and practically barked. “What?”

However, he was greeted with silence.

“Uh, who this?”

“Wait, I know your voice,” there’s finally a familiar voice. But not that familiar, Kid couldn’t guess it in the first try.

“Who this?” Kid repeated.

“Who are you?”

“You tell me. You’re the one who called, _jackass_.

“Is this Eustass from the building’s coffee?”

At the mention of his name, Kid suddenly remember. “Is this fucking Rocinante?”

“Yes, this is Rocinante and watch your fucking tone, Kiddo. I’m older than you, you know.”

Kid dismissed his warning and scowled. “Okay, this is confusing. First, what do you want? You know we don’t take delivery and second, how do you get your number?”

“How, you say? You did write your number on my cup and ask for a call…”

They shared silence for a little while, before realization dawned on both ends of the phone. Rocinante was the one who react, slamming something hard.

“Holy shit, are you trying to woo my precious son?”

“What, Law is your son? That hot piece of supermodel guy is _your_ son, of all people?”

“Duh, you think?” Roci yelled.

“How would I think? He’s nothing like you!” Kid shot back. “He’s tan, he walks like supermodel, and he’s handsome at that. While you… Well, you’re…”

Kid could heard a chuckle in the other end. A deep voiced chuckle that had him taken aback for a while. Shit, shit. Did he just heard what Kid said?

Rocinante then just freaking exploded, giving a full damn speech about “how dare you flirt with my son through a cup and a phone. Who do you think he is? Who do you think _you_ are? And what’s with that tone while you talk to older people? A father of the man you woo, of all people? Listen here you stupid tulip…” and many other stuff that he yelled on top of his lungs, tangled with misspell and the _Ow Hot!_ or _Ouch!_ Followed with the sound of something slammed or something fell. Kid then hung up the phone before Roci even finished, pretty sure that the klutz wouldn’t stop for the next 20 minutes and Kid really, really want to rest after a long shift without break.

So that’s why Law asked for Venti cup for a tall beverage. Because he wanted to give it to freaking Rocinante. Now that makes sense. There’s no way a man who walks like a supermodel have such _shaky hands_.

When Kid stared at the screen of his phone, he found a message from an unknown number. He opened it, and his heart nearly jumped to his throat.

_You should have just wrote your number on the receipt. Or on a tissue._

_P.S: You brew the best black coffee. Care to make another for me tomorrow? Second cup will be for you. My treat ;)_

_\- Law_

Kid just blinked, almost couldn’t believe his luck before he typed in his reply with a grin so wide, he was pretty sure he’s pulling a full Chelsea’s grin.

_My shift ends at 4 tomorrow._

_P.S: Black coffee is not the only thing I’m best at._

_\- Kid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story happens thanks to my acquaintances at Starbucks. They are just lovely people.


End file.
